


Hell is For Children

by Cornerofmadness



Series: Hyperion's Son [5]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 16:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21200594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: During his recovery, Connor had found a safe haven in a local coffee shop. The owner asks for Angel Investigations’ help. A child has gone missing and Connor is determined to get her back.





	1. Connor

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** \-- Josh Whedon owns them not I
> 
> **Warning** \-- mentions of drug use, kidnapped children
> 
> **Author’s Note ** \-- This was written for spook_me 2019 for the prompt of [ demon](https://images108.fotki.com/v1279/photos/6/3814576/16026379/6cdfd8f6febed74bd0bfc95b3de6a6-vi.jpg) as my primary inspiration and [ vampires](https://images46.fotki.com/v1660/photos/6/3814576/16026379/gcmi0bcd0butusj3_jpg1524811963-vi.jpg) for my secondary. It was also written for the Whumptober2019 prompt of Recovery. It also uses multiple prompts from allbingo and holiday_prompts. (all on either LJ or DW)
> 
> **Author’s Note ** \- Also this is part of my Hyperion’s Son universe. There is no need to read anything else (they’re all stand-alone) but if you want to go nuts. All you need to know is it goes AU after Angel season four. Connor, believing he was schizophrenic after Angel’s spell leaked, self-medicated with heroin. With the spell fully broken he’s now back with Angel and Buffy’s crew struggling to stay clean. Note also several people didn’t die such as Cordelia and Wes but neither are in this story. Dr. Lorelei McInness is an original character and is both a Watcher and Giles’s partner in this series.

Chapter One

Connor squirmed on the old but comfy chair tucked into the corner of his new favorite place, the Someplace Better. The privately run coffee shop was only a couple blocks from the Hyperion, and it had become his refuge. Sober now for four months, he’d begun to feel much like his old self and chafed under the too-safe environment Angel had created for him. He wanted to go on patrol. Angel and Buffy vetoed it. At the moment he obeyed them, mostly because he wanted a fighting companion. He didn’t trust himself alone on the streets at night. The urge to fill his hungry veins with heroin was too powerful but Angel wouldn’t go with him and Buffy had forbidden any of the local Slayers to do so. He’d have to risk going it alone soon.

He sipped the enormous vat of coffee he’d purchased and loaded with sugar. On his lap the note book Dr. Lorelei McInness had given him to write out his hopes, fears and his plans, part of the therapy she had outlined for him. He tapped his pen against it, thinking instead of revisiting on old fandom of his. He remembered writing fanfic in high school but had he really? Maybe Vail _had_ given him geek programing. Maybe it was natural. He’d never know, and he couldn’t make himself nuts about it. Dawn had a point about that. High school never happened but he had done some writing in college before law school ate up all his time like a bal-bal slurped up the dead.

Still revisiting the corridors of the Starship Enterprise seemed better than writing out how he planned to shove a stake up somewhere delicate if his dad didn’t lighten up. At least now he knew why he related to Worf so much as a teen. Connor sighed heavily.

An old woman put a cinnamon roll on the table next to his elbow. Connor smiled up at her. “Thank you, Mrs. Moreno. How much do I owe you?”

Mrs. Moreno, owner of the coffee shop, shook her head. She had an amazing fall of snowy hair. “Nothing. It was getting a bit old. I’d rather it not go to waste.” 

“Thank you.” 

After she went back to the front counter, tidying up a bit in the down time she had, Connor picked tiny pieces off the roll. Even though he knew his stomach had re-expanded now and that he finally had all the food he could want, the habits of the last several years hadn’t faded. He knew he didn’t have to save the roll for later and he didn’t have to share it with the street kids he took care of. Most of them were dead now. Darts was in a full-care facility after the brain damaged inflicted on her by rogue Slayers-in-training. Tin Man lived with him now in safety. At least that was one life he had saved.

People like Mrs. Moreno had saved his. Back in the not-so-distant days of dumpster diving for food, there were people like her willing to hand off day old foods or the leftovers of the day, giving them directly to the homeless and needy. Others would fight them for even being around the dumpsters. He had very little faith in the kindness of people as a result but then there was someone like Mrs. Moreno happy to care for him because he still looked needy and at the end of the day, if Angel didn’t allow him to crash at the Hyperion and feed him, he’d still be homeless and hungry. Mrs. Moreno had homed in on that the very first day he found her coffee shop, as if his pain called to her.

He picked at the roll again and started writing in his journal. It wasn’t what Lorelei wanted. Instead he started writing about Quor-Toth but fictionalized. He’d joked about doing this for a living but why not try? He was getting the trauma out but at a safe distance. Lorelei wouldn’t be disappointed he didn’t think. Who knew? Maybe he’d be good at this. It would be more interesting than being a lawyer. 

The lake of coffee had been nearly drained by the time he’d fleshed out the first time he’d ever killed anything. His hands shook. The depth of emotion overwhelmed him, taking him by surprise. He hadn’t given it much thought in so long – of course much of it had been muted by the spell for years. Father had been so proud of him. He’d been proud of himself but frightened too. It had been harder than he thought it would be. It had taken the small creature longer to die than he could have imagined. He’d only been about four. For a brief furious moment, he hated Holtz for putting him through that, but he understood why. If he couldn’t fight, that place would have killed them.

“Connor,” Mrs. Moreno called, startling him.

“I’m sorry. Were you talking to me?”

She shook her head, crossing the café. “You looked upset. Is there something I can do?”

“No, sorry. I was just lost in thought. I probably should go home. I didn’t mean to worry you.”

“You didn’t. May I?” She pointed to the seat across from him, surprising him.

“Sure, what’s up?”

She folded into the chair. “Your brother owns Angel Investigations, doesn’t he?”

That wasn’t what he imagined she’d ask. “Yes, why?”

“Have you heard on the news about the young girl gone missing?”

He shook his head. “Right now, I’m taking a mental health break from the news, Mrs. Moreno.”

Mrs. Moreno nodded. “Wise and how many times must I tell you to call me Luna?”

“At least a few more times, ma’am. So, this missing girl?” He scowled, knowing he wouldn’t want to hear this. People who hurt kids were worse than vampires in his book, which was saying something.

“She lived in my building and was friends with my neighbor’s little girl, Mayra. The girl who went missing is Julia Cruz. I know the police are looking but it doesn’t seem to be enough. I thought if someone could look into it.” Mrs. Moreno shook her head. “I know it might cost too much. We don’t have a lot.”

“As it turns out, I’m going to start work with my brother,” he said, even though no one had ever mentioned it. He assumed that he would be eventually until he could get his life on track. He wasn’t sure that he wanted to be a lawyer again, even if he could. He had no felonies on his record in spite of his lifestyle since he’d been hooked on heroin. In theory he could be a lawyer. Oddly enough, something inside him whispered this case was supernatural but he couldn’t imagine why. She had told him nothing to suggest it but Connor couldn’t shake the feeling. “I will talk to my brother. I could help and I’m pretty cheap.”

She eyed him. “You?”

“I’m a lawyer. I’m pretty conversant in investigations. I don’t work as a lawyer now because of reasons, though.”

Mrs. Moreno scowled. “Are you sure?”

“I’d like to try. Angel will probably partner me up but hell, I’d work for coffee and cake.” He grinned but she didn’t return the humor.

“I couldn’t ask that.”

“No, seriously. I’m on disability. I’m only allowed to earn so much. It’ll be fine. He may say no after all.”

Mrs. Moreno patted his hand. “Thanks for offering. It means a lot.”

“I’m happy to help.” He bet that their concern about the cops was that the child was Hispanic. He knew the appalling disparity on resources allotted in some cases. “I’ll head home and sit Angel down.”

“Thank you again. Here, let me get you some advanced payment.”

She set him home with a cardboard ‘urn’ of coffee and a bag of scones and rolls. He’d have to fight Dawn and Giles for them. He wanted to help. He hoped it was in his power to do so.


	2. Angel

Chapter Two

“Angel, do you have a minute?” Lorelei poked her head into the office Angel kept on the Hyperion’s ground floor.

“Sure.” He welcomed the break and there wasn’t much he had going on other than the idea Giles was noodling around with of having a Watcher get together at some future date here in the Hyperion. Angel wondered if that would be a good time to kidnap his son and go on a father-son bonding exercise. Where to take him? He loved Vegas but probably not the best environment for a recovering addict. New York City? Connor had loved it but would seeing it again make him sad? Ireland beckoned. He could commandeer a necro-tempered company jet, but Buffy would want to come, and Giles wanted Slayers on deck for his project.

“Angel?” The quizzical way Lorelei said his name made him wonder if she had been talking and he missed it.

“Sorry, lost in thought.” He indicated for her to sit. “I was thinking about taking Connor on a father-son trip once he has a few more months of sobriety under his belt.”

“That sound like a nice idea. And it’s actually in line with what I’m here to talk about.” She sat in the chair in front of his desk and put a folder on the desk.

Angel raised his eyebrows. He and Connor had agreed to meet with Lorelei individually and together for therapy. Neither was privy to what happened in private sessions but Lorelei would intercede on their behalf if she deemed it necessary. “Oh? Did you have a trip planned for us?”

“Not as such. I want you to rethink about not taking Connor out there with you patrolling. You did that the day he moved in officially, after all.”

He squirmed, not liking where this was going. “And then I thought better of it. It’s been a decade since he’s fought. He’s rusty and his mind isn’t always clear.”

“Angel, his mind might always have been conflicted even in Quor-Toth.”

“It’s not a good idea, Lorelei.” Angel pictured all the ways it could go horribly wrong and in each one, Connor died. No, he needed to protect his child.

Lorelei pulled a paper from the folder. “Connor authorized me to show you this drawing he made when we were discussing him being sidelined.”

Angel straightened up. “He draws?” He asked eagerly. How could he not know he might share something with his son?

“It’s not the sort of art form he prefers. He certainly needs a bit of training up to be as good as you or Dawn, but I think you’ll get the gist.”

Angel took the sketch from her. He grunted, tightening his jaw. “I see what you mean.”

She cocked an eyebrow at him. “So, it’s clear.”

“That it’s a penis getting a stake shoved up it? Yes very clear.” Angel tossed it on the desk. “No need to ask who has the stake and whose penis it is.”

“No, it’s pretty self-explanatory.”

Angel caught her eye. “You don’t think he means this literally.”

“Borderline personalities are very black and white in their thinking as we’ve discussed. I’d watch my groin if I were you.” She grinned. “But in all seriousness, he’s upset. He needs to feel useful. He’s begging to be part of your life, which is what you want, Angel, but you’re not hearing him.”

He averted his gaze. “I want him to be safe.”

“And your biggest problem is your dreams for him don’t match his own. We’ve discussed this.” The firmness of her tone suggested she was tired of reminding him of this. 

He inclined his head to her not wanting to rehash all of that again. 

“I’m not saying he’ll actually stake you through the dick, but he _will_ go out there hunting on his own. That’s not Connor’s fear. He worries that by being out there on the streets at night he’ll come across drug dealers he knows, and he might not be able to resist the temptation they represent. He doesn’t want you to keep him safe from the demons. Connor knows he can deal with them. He needs you to remind him what he loses if he turns back to heroin.”

Angel crossed his arms, pulling them close to hide the tremor shaking them at that thought. “I don’t want that either.”

“I realize that, Angel. You need to understand what you’ve always wanted is right in front of you. You wanted Connor to want your help. He’s asking for it but you’re not listening.”

He stared at the desk, hunching his shoulders. She was right. This isn’t how it was supposed to go, though. He imagined Connor wanting his help in different ways, not this. But this is what he had. A drug-addicted son who needed his help not to relapse, and he was an ass for not recognizing it. “You’re right. I guess…” He shook his head. “Well, he never told _me_ that part. Maybe I should have realized it was a fear of his.”

“He isn’t proud of it, Angel. He might be too ashamed to confess it to you or Buffy. He knows that when you’re out there together you’d never let him go off with a dealer. He wouldn’t need to say anything about his fears that way.”

He rubbed the back of his neck. “I get it. Okay, it’ll take him on some simpler jobs first, see how he does.”

“That’s all he wants.”

“I just wish he didn’t feel compelled to fight. He begged me for a rest once, Lorelei.”

Her face softened and she patted his hand. “I know but he was in the middle of a psychotic break. I’m sure he does want a rest, but he needs to help too, Angel. There are so few who can fight the darkness. He wants to be a part of that.”

“I told him once he wasn’t part of the solution, that he wasn’t ready to be. I was wrong. What I did to him after that was just as wrong. I was half crazy from hunger and angry at his betrayal. I saw him sleeping on the streets later and even knowing Lilah was right there with me seeing it, knowing Wolfram and Hart wanted him, I didn’t bring him home, Lorelei. I wanted him to come back and ask for forgiveness.” Angel pushed away from his desk, stalking around the room. “I was an idiot. It never occurred to me that he was _that_ self-sufficient. I recognize the scenario now. It’s _exactly_ the shit my father pulled on me but I always scurried home when the money ran out. Connor lived through so much hardship in Quor-Toth that L.A. offered nothing new on that front. If I hadn’t done that, maybe this all would have been different.”

“And we all know how magical time machines don’t work out.”

He crossed his arms. “I know but I can’t escape feeling that if I had just realized how little he needed me and approached him as the adult he already was then none of this therapy would be needed. And he wasn’t wrong, if I had been any other vampire no one would have batted an eye at what he’d done. I made too many mistakes and so did he, but he was still just a teen forced too early into adulthood. He didn’t have a few centuries of experience.” He laughed bitterly. “But not enough wisdom to stop repeating the patterns I had with my father.”

“You have the chance to change it now.”

Angel scrubbed a hand over his eyes. “I know. I said I’d take him and I will. I wonder if he’s back from the coffee shop. Not sure what he finds so fascinating about that place.”

“None of us go there. He needs alone time.”

“And he can’t get that in his apartment?” Angel winced. That came out far more bitter than he intended.

Lorelei rested a hand on his arm. “He’s used to being on his own. Here, any of us can knock on his door. We can’t promise we wouldn’t. I suppose he could put out a do not disturb sign but if the coffee house gives him his space, we should leave him have it.”

He nodded. “Sorry, I’m just frustrated. I want to help him, Lorelei but I’m powerless to do more than I am.”

She gave his arm a squeeze. “You just said it. You’re powerless, and you are not used to that. Oh, I know you’ve faced that situation more than once and you’ve always found a way to deal with it.”

“And when it comes to Connor my ways of dealing with it have not been good or smart.”

Lorelei shook her head. “You were ill prepared for fatherhood. You didn’t have a good relationship with your own. It led to you dying at the hands of a vampire. There’s a lot for you to deal with here. Give yourself a break, Angel and trust that Connor is actually doing well. It might not seem like it, but he is.”

He smiled. “That’s good to know at least. I thought so but I’m not exactly unbiased. I’m going to see if he’s up in his apartment now.” Angel left the office, surprised to see Connor in the lobby carrying what looked like a cardboard decanter and a big bag. It was almost as if he’d been summoned up. Connor beamed, hoisting the items he carried.

“Coffee and donuts,” he proclaimed.

“That is a lot of coffee.” Angel eyed the offerings, hoping Connor wasn’t planning to drink that much. 

“That’s why I’m sharing it. Lorelei, help yourself. I need to text the others.” Connor put it on the old front desk.

“To what do we owe this largesse?” Lorelei asked, stepping back toward Angel’s office. He kept blood-free mugs there for everyone there and in the library area.

“It’s complicated and I know you might say I shouldn’t be doing this.”

Angel narrowed his eyes. “What?”

Connor stabbed a finger at a lobby couch. “Sit. I want coffee.”

“Are you sure? You look jittery,” Angel said but Lorelei carried out a second mug.

Connor held up a finger to Angel as he texted with the other hand. “Ass. There’s never enough coffee or sugar for me.”

“I guess those addictions will kill you slower than your favored one,” Angel mumbled.

Connor narrowed his eyes. “I repeat, ass.”

Angel glanced up hearing someone on the stairs. It took less than ninety seconds to summon Giles, Buffy, Dawn and Niklas, the young boy from the streets who Connor had brought with him. If Willow, Cordy and Xander weren’t at the Slayer school, they’d be here circling the pastries and coffee like hyenas. Connor didn’t elaborate until everyone was seated with treat of choice.

“So, Mrs. Moreno, who owns the coffee shop wanted to hire Angel Investigations on a steep sliding scale and I kinda said I’d take her case,” Connor said without preamble.

Angel would never have guessed that, nor did he like it. “I don’t understand.”

“A child’s gone missing. They know the cops are on it, but they want to do more. The kid is someone who lives in Mrs. Moreno’s building.” Connor made a face. “And I have a bad feeling about this, Angel.”

“Missing kids rarely end well, Connor,” Angel said, his throat tightening as memories of Connor’s kidnapping swelled up like a Tsunami. He didn’t want Connor involved in this. It would just hurt him.

“I’m aware, but this bad feeling…I don’t think this is some pedophile murder thing. I think it’s something else. I don’t know why because I know next to nothing about the case yet, but my gut says this is going to be something from our world.”

“You don’t know that,” Buffy said.

“No, but I stayed alive on the street while high and kept safe as a child in hell because I listened to my feelings. I think we should at least listen to what they have to tell us. I don’t need a lot of money, and I haven’t forgotten what I learned about investigations in my criminal justice classes. I might not have much experience, but I thought you could help, Angel.” 

Angel studied his son’s face. The concern and somberness unsettled him. He inclined his head. “All right. We can do this, maybe talk to Kate and see if she knows anything she can tell us about the case.”

Connor’s eyes brightened. “Thank you. I’ll talk to Mrs. Moreno, see what details I can get from her and set up a meeting. I appreciate this.”

“I can see it’s important to you and helping people is what we’re supposed to be doing with Angel investigations.” Angel smiled as he watched the weight visibly shifting off Connor’s shoulders. “And would you like to come with me on patrol tonight?”

Buffy turned to him. “Angel? I thought we decided against that.”

“I can do this. I was made for it,” Connor snapped.

Angel put a hand on his arm. He didn’t want Connor to get upset. “He’s right. He’s doing very well with staying sober, and I know he’s bored. That’s a dangerous thing. It’s time to let him get back out there.”

Connor smirked. “Lorelei showed you the dick picture, didn’t she?”

Angel narrowed his eyes. “Yes.”

“But to be fair, that’s not what swayed him,” Lorelei added.

“Do I even want to know?” Buffy groaned.

“I sort of do,” Dawn added.

“That wasn’t what changed his mind.”

“I felt relatively confident you wouldn’t try to maim me,” Angel hoped he sounded confident because Connor could be unpredictable. “No, Lorelei made a well-reasoned argument as to why I should reconsider, and she was right.”

“She’s pretty smart that way,” he said, and she saluted him with her coffee cup. “I’ll be ready tonight, and I’ll talk to Mrs. Moreno tomorrow. I hate to say it but when I heard about it, I immediately thought about Josh and worried. I know that’s probably pointless anxiety but there it is.”

“It’s nice that you’re concerned,” Dawn said around a mouthful of donut. “It makes me worry a little too. I think it’s natural where kids are involved.”

Connor smiled and Angel mirrored it. He was grateful for Dawn in these last few months. Maybe it was her past association with Connor in their college days or maybe he just plain liked her, she had a way of calming him down. Some days that was needed more than others. He wasn’t sure Buffy liked it, but she was very protective of her sister and he couldn’t promise Connor wouldn’t hurt Dawn if only by accident when he was having a PTSD episode.

“Thanks. I wish I could shake this bad feeling.”

“Tonight, maybe we can stop at Lorne’s,” Angel said and when Connor tensed, “Not to sing. It’s demon night. There might be someone willing to talk to Lorne at least if kids are being targeted.”

Connor’s shoulders loosened. “Good idea, Dad. Thanks.”

Angel couldn’t stop his mind from spooling back a decade or so to when the troubled man in front of him was a mere baby in his arms. He’d understood – but not until too late – what he had put so many people through, what he had put Holtz through. “I don’t want to see another child hurt.” He wasn’t sure he’d ever meant anything more.


	3. Connor

Chapter Three

Connor had gotten to the coffee house late. He and Angel had a good night out. He knew his dad didn’t want him out there fighting so whatever Lorelei had said it had made an impression. Connor made one of his own. Angel wouldn’t doubt his abilities anymore. The night had started slow, probably on purpose, Angel’s way of protecting him when he so didn’t want or need protecting. They did stop in Lorne’s club but those willing to talk hadn’t heard anything grabbing kids. However, Connor couldn’t escape the feeling it was something demonic. On the way home they stumbled across some Beldaker demons. They were tougher than Angel no doubt wanted Connor to face. For his own part, Connor thrilled to have a challenge. 

He needed Angel to quit smothering him. Last night might have gone a long way to dealing with that and as an added bonus, he didn’t think about heroin all night. He counted that as a highlight. After visiting the coffee shop, he had gone home to wait for dark and when he could venture back out with Angel to meet Julia Cruz’s mother. He wasn’t really looking forward to that, but it was necessary.

The apartment complex wasn’t all that far from the Hyperion, just a few blocks. Like his home, it was Art Deco and had to have been glorious in its heyday. It was in need of a face lift now, but it seemed clean. Mrs. Moreno waited for him in the lobby. A little girl played with a Thor action figure nearby. Her black hair writhed around her head like a mass of ravens lost in curls. 

“Mrs. Moreno, this is my brother, Angel.” Connor hated lying to everyone about who and what Angel was. He hated lies in general, but he was good at it which should make him sad. He tried not to think about it. Of course, he couldn’t tell the truth about things and as far as lies went, this wasn’t too bad of one. 

Mrs. Moreno smiled, getting to her feet. She held out a hand to Angel who shook it. “It’s nice to meet you. Call me Luna, something your brother can’t quite bring himself to say.”

Angel returned her grin. “He was raised to be polite, a bit formal. He must like you because he’s not always so well mannered.”

Connor managed to not curl his lip at Angel. “I’m not always well behaved toward him but regardless he’s willing to hear you out.”

“Brothers are often rough on each other. We appreciate your help regardless. I’m not sure how much help Rosa Maria will be. She’s understandably distraught.” 

“Definitely understand. Anything she can tell us will be of a help,” Angel said.

“I know where Julia went,” the little girl said, taking Connor by surprise. She brought him Thor, holding it out to him. 

He took the action figure. “He’s very nice.” He handed Thor back. “Where did Julia go?”

“Into the room with the bad things,” she replied with profound solemnity.

“Hush, Mayra.” Mrs. Moreno put her hand on the child’s shoulder. “She has a very active imagination. I’m watching her while her mother’s at work. Follow me. I’ll take you to Rosa Maria’s apartment. I hope you don’t mind if I stay with you when you talk to her.”

“Not at all,” Angel assured her, but all Connor could think about was kids might have imagination and they certainly could talk a lot about things that weren’t real but sometimes they saw things adult didn’t allow themselves to see.

Mrs. Moreno led them to the second floor, room seventeen. He could hear the sobbing through the door. He exchanged looks with Angel. His father’s expression said it all. He didn’t want Connor involved but it was too late for that. Inside the despair was so thick it coated Connor like fog. The young Hispanic woman crying straight from her soul couldn’t have been more than twenty. She clung to a stuffed bunny, squashing it to her chest.

Next to him, Angel stiffened, a look of agony Connor hadn’t seen on his face since that horrible day in the mall. Had Angel clung to Connor’s teddy weeping like this when Holtz took him? Connor studied his father’s face. Yes, Angel definitely had. It evoked a surprising reaction in Connor, a well of sadness opening up inside him. 

Sitting with Rosa Maria was a thirty-something woman with skin a hair darker than Gunn’s. She had a protective arm wrapped over Rosa Maria’s shoulders. A young boy, probably belonging to the older woman judging by the contours of his face, played in the corner with a toy truck. The woman studied him and Angel. She didn’t trust them. Connor could almost taste it or was that his own ramping up anxiety? Something was wrong in this building. His skin crawled. He swore there was a faint scent of something he couldn’t place, something not human. He wanted to grab his father and ask about it, but he would have to wait.

“Hello, Ms. Cruz,” Connor said softly. “I hate like hell to intrude on you right now, but Mrs. Moreno said you wanted help beyond what the police are doing. My brother, Angel, and I are investigators and we’re willing to help.”

Rose Maria scrubbed a hand over her eyes. “I don’t have much money.”

“We’re willing to do this for very little,” Angel said, holding a hand out to her. “When kids are involved, that’s more important than money. I know this is very hard but anything you can tell us about that day.”

The other woman snorted. “You have no idea how hard this is.” 

“Sarah,” Mrs. Moreno hissed but Sarah refused to be repentant. 

“My infant son was kidnapped,” Angel said softly, hunching his shoulders. 

“Then you know,” Rosa Maria whispered, and Mayra went to play with the little boy who Sarah chided when Daylon didn’t want to share his truck.

Rosa Maria related in flat tones what little she knew. As far as Rosa Maria knew, Julia had been in the hallway playing with Aimee, another little girl from the next floor up. Rosa Maria had her apartment door open, peeking out periodically to check on the kids playing. Within ten minutes of her last looking out, Julia had gone, and Aimee was also out of sight. Aimee had been found in her own apartment. The police swore they checked it and her father but there had been no signs Julia had ever been there. Rosa Maria said she had gone to talk to the little girl’s father but kept missing him.

“Good thing in some ways.” Sarah sniffed. “He’s not a nice guy. I’ve heard he beats his wife and Aimee. I haven’t seen the wife in weeks.”

“Have the police been notified about that?” Angel asked.

Sarah tightened her jaw, nodding. “They know. They’re looking into it but I’m not sure they consider him a suspect.”

“Do you?” Connor needed no real confirmation of that. He saw it in her eyes.

“I don’t like Harper. It’s not a secret. Could he have done this?” Sarah shrugged. “I don’t know. I don’t think it’s impossible.”

“Okay, I think we have enough, and Ms. Cruz needs a rest.” Angel stood. “We’ll do our best to help.”

Rosa Maria wiped her face, doing little to remove the tears. “Thank you.”

“I’ll show them out. Mayra, come along. You can play with Daylon later.” Mrs. Moreno held out her hand to the little girl. Mayra pouted but followed Moreno out as did Connor and Angel.

Hearing the creak of wood once they were in the hall, Connor glanced up and spotted a young girl, a bit older than Mayra, maybe nine or ten years old. She peered down through the bannister at them. Her blonde hair was so pale, it appeared like snow as it dangled alongside her wan cheeks. Mayra waved at her and the girl smiled briefly until she noticed Connor and Angel watching her. The frown faded and she disappeared, running down the hall.

“Aimee is shy,” Moreno said. “Probably thanks to that father of hers.” She sighed. “I do appreciate you both doing this. We never did settle on a price, did we?”

“I am happy to work pro bono in this case,” Angel said. “Connor made mention of coffee and pastries.” 

She smiled. “I was joking about that. You deserve something for your time.”

“Pro bono does mean free. We can’t promise anything, Mrs. Moreno, but we’ll try to help. The police may have leads we don’t know about,” Connor said, wondering if Kate would get back to them today. 

“We do appreciate it.” Moreno stifled a yawn.

“Why don’t you go on home, Mrs. Moreno? You’re up before dawn with the shop. Angel and I can show ourselves out. And you’re still babysitting.” Connor nodded to Mayra.

“She’ll be spending the night with me. Her mom is working the night shift.” Moreno patted Mayra’s head. “Let’s go little one and again, thanks.”

“You’re welcome. I’ll keep in touch at the shop,” Connor promised, edging toward the front door. Once Mrs. Moreno and Mayra were in her apartment, he ran up the stairs.

Angel followed. “Connor?”

“Did you smell something odd too? I thought maybe you did.”

“I did. There is something very wrong in this building.”

Connor felt a knot untie itself inside him. “Then my instincts aren’t entirely off. I mean this Harper guy could be the culprit, but I still think that there’s something supernatural and ugly here.”

He prowled down the hall he had seen Aimee in, reasoning she might stick close to her apartment. None had the doors open, and he wasn’t sure what he planned to do. He couldn’t just knock on every door and poke about. Angel let him take the lead and in turn, Connor followed his nose. It took him to apartment ten.

“I don’t smell anything but…do you feel a strange energy here? And man, I hate saying that. I sound like one of those lame ghost hunting shows.”

Angel remained silent for a moment as if testing the air, and then said, “There is something strange, I agree.”

Connor knocked on the door. No one answered. He listened intently but heard nothing moving, at least nothing that sounded human. There was a soft susurrus, something like feathers or long flowing clothing, but that was faint at best. Only the expression on Angel’s face suggested Connor hadn’t imagined it.

“I guess it being as easy as that was too much to hope for.” Connor sighed, walking slowly down the hall.

“It’s never easy,” Angel agreed.

Once they were outside and back in his car, Angel added, “Connor, you do understand that we don’t have much of anything to go on.”

“I know. I wish I could have asked about the bad place Mayra mentioned. I know kids tell stories, but I don’t know….” Connor shrugged. 

“You felt like she knew something.”

“Does that sound crazy?”

“Logically, yes,” Angel replied. “But truthfully I felt like she was on to something too.”

“Where do we go from here?”

Angel drummed his fingers against the steering wheel. “We could start with demons who like to eat children.”

“How long will that list be?”

“Longer than you’ll be comfortable with.”

Connor made a face. That’s the last thing he wanted to hear. “Perfect.”


	4. Angel

Chapter Four

Angel sulked on the soft leather couch in his suite. He knew it had been hard on his son the last two days. The police had no new information and to make matters worse, Sarah’s little boy, Daylon, had gone missing out of the same apartment. Connor told him Mrs. Moreno was even more afraid especially for little Mayra and Aimee. It was nearly pointless trying to track down a demon with little more than ‘they like kids’ as their only clue. For all they knew, it was still a human predator. Though Angel had to agree with Connor, it was unlikely. 

Kate hadn’t been much help. She could tell him nothing and even with the suggestion it might be supernatural so she should break protocol and share information hadn’t helped. The cops had very little clues. Angel didn’t need to be told that few clues led to no path to follow and the case never being solved.

Calloused hands slipped around his neck and Buffy leaned against the back of the couch so she could plant a kiss on his cheek. “You look so unhappy. Has something happened with Connor?”

“No but I worry it might,” he replied as she walked around and sat with him. “We have very little hope of solving the missing kids case. It’s going to weigh on Connor.”

“Especially since another kid has gone missing.”

He nodded. “I thought about taking him on a routine patrol and let him pound his frustrations out.”

“Reasonable. Want company?”

Angel took her hand. “Always but I should warn you, I also plan on swinging past Caritas. Lorne’s slate is too busy for him to make time for us in the next day or so and I thought for the kids’ sake we should exhaust all means. I really wish Cordy could have visions on command.”

“That would be helpful.” Buffy wrinkled her nose. “Which of you are singing?”

“Connor’s the one who took the case. He can have the honors.”

“Good that should traumatize fewer Karaoke singers, no offense.” She grinned.

Angel side eyed her. “Some taken.” He snorted. “I know he’s going to be so disappointed if we can’t help them.”

“He is big on helping kids. It’s one of his best traits.” Buffy leaned against his shoulder.

“He does have a few.” Angel wished some of them were more apparent.

“He likes rescuing things, kids, cats. Speaking of which, that monster he adopted was here earlier eyeing your fish tank. Ollie was watching him right back.”

Angel glanced at his large salt water aquarium that took up much of one wall. Ollie was the name Buffy had bestowed on his octopus. Ollie was a curious creature so no doubt the octopus watched the cat.

“I don’t know how Chewie got in here or out of Connor’s for that matter,” she said.

“Connor lets them have the run of the hotel most of the time. Besides, cats are magic. Doors don’t stop them.” Angel shrugged.

“So, you’re saying the cat meows its version of Abracadabra and appears in my house sleeping on my pillow.”

“Of course.” He smiled. “Connor has a love-hate relationship with Ollie. He wouldn’t want Chewie to eat him.”

“Your octopus spits water at Connor every time he goes near the tank.”

“I know. I’m not sure if that’s why Connor loves Ollie or why he hates him. Either way, it’s amusing.”

Buffy snorted. “Speaking of love hate relationships, did your son really draw a picture of him staking you in the dick?”

Angel winced at the remembrance. “Technically it was just a hand with a stake and a penis, but the implications were obvious.”

She shook her head. “No wonder you changed your mind on taking him out with you a patrol.”

He chuckled. “That was more because Lorelei pointed out I’ve always wanted my son to need me and want my help. He’s literally begging me, and I wasn’t paying attention. And if he doesn’t trust himself alone at night where drug dealers play then it’s a problem I can help with.”

She rested her hand on his wrist. “You don’t think he’d start using again.”

Angel dropped his head back on the couch pillows staring up at the ceiling. For an absurd moment he wanted one of Connor’s cats to stroke and relax himself. “Most do, Buffy. It takes away their pain. Connor is trying hard. He’s doing well but he’s in pain, one I can’t take away from him. Quor-Toth warped him. Holtz helped, as did Cordelia and I. Connor’s own behavior did nothing to help the situation.”

“Teens are brats to start with. Lorelei said something about their judgment centers not being fully intact until twenty-five.”

“How did that come up?”

“Niklas did something stupid.” She shrugged. “And I’m betting that place gave Connor PTSD to begin with.”

“Holtz was always black and white in his thinking. I should have made sure everyone made allowances for Connor’s eighteen years of learning to hate me. Should have shown him that I’d changed instead of expecting him to take my word for it.”

“And you still might have ended up in Davy Jones’s Locker.”

“True and it’s pointless to speculate. We all screwed up and he’s paid for it in far too many horrific ways.”

“And you are helping now. You’ve given him a rent-free home, food, clothing and the support he needs to get well. Don’t forget to focus on the good you’ve done too.” Buffy gave his hand a squeeze.

Angel swallowed past the lump in his throat “Thank you. Sometimes, it’s hard to do that.”

“I’m familiar with you and how you think.” She smiled gently before resting her head on his shoulder. “He’s an intelligent man, Angel. He knows as well as you that this could turn out horribly.”

“I know but he’s something of an idealist, which is mind boggling. I don’t know if that’s the remnants of the spell or something inborn that Quor-Toth didn’t kill.”

“I’m going with inborn because he never lost faith he’d do the impossible and get from there to her so he could kill you.”

Angel rolled his eyes. “Fair point. He doesn’t usually lack for determination. I guess we should gear up and head out.”

“Sounds good.”

X X X

It had been too quiet of a night. It had been more of a moonlight stroll than a patrol, not that he was complaining. The only problem had been someone greeting ‘Angelboy’ from his post near the mouth of a making alley. Connor had rebuffed the person using his street name but remained agitated for an hour now. Angel knew the man had either been a dealer or a hooker or a little of both.

He was almost relieved when they ran across a warehouse infested with a gang of lady vampires. Only the fact that the vampires were toying with dockworkers like cat with mice kept him on edge. The obvious leader of the vampires wore satiny hot pants, straight from the seventies and her hair had been pulled into two side tails. one her natural blond and the other side dyed red. Angel missed the days when vampires dressed normal. At least these ones hadn’t covered themselves in glitter to lure in the Twilight fans like the last group he and Buffy had taken out.

“Maybe now you’ll respect the Harley Quinns,” she was boasting to one of the dock workers. It took Angel a moment to realize the dockworker she was kicking wasn’t entirely human.

“Harley Quinns?” he whispered to Buffy. “They named themselves? What in the hell?”

“Really? You don’t know who Harley is?” Connor rolled his eyes. “You’ve lived near Xander how long now?”

“No and I try to ignore him.” Angel sighed. It was too hard to keep the passing decades straight some days. What had he missed this time?

“She’s the Joker’s crazy ex-psychiatrist girlfriend. Are we just going to stand here educating your pop culture deprived ass or shall we fight?”

Buffy chucked Connor’s shoulder. “Fight.”

They raced into the warehouse’s bay, killing two of the vampire women before they even knew anyone was there. The Harley wanna-be whirled finding herself face to face with Connor. Angel reined in his desire to race to his son’s rescue. Connor wouldn’t thank him for it, and if he was going to be out here fighting then he needed to do it right.

“You have no idea what you’ve wandered into, little man,” she snarled.

Connor curled his lip at her. “Oh, I know what I’m seeing. A comic-con reject.”

She leapt on him and a second later crumbled to dust. Connor shook himself. “She made that too easy.”

“Glad you think so,” Buffy said, picking herself up off the floor. She had taken out two vampires but ended up thrown. Angel had finished off the last one for her.

“It wasn’t the fight I was hoping for,” Connor muttered.

“Do I want to know what you’re hoping for?” Buffy dusted her back side off. “Is everyone okay?”

“You’re a Slayer,” the dock foreman asked, shaking.

“And…you’re not quite human, are you?”

“We’re Tichabans,” he said, waving his hands frantically. “We don’t hurt humans.”

“They’re fish eaters,” Angel said. “Harmless for the most part.”

“Keep it that way and you have nothing to worry about from us.” Buffy sighed. “What now?”

“I think we could go to Caritas and take it from there.” 

Buffy had no arguments. Connor seemed less enthusiastic about the plan. He knew Angel wasn’t going to sing without being told. Everyone who knew him knew that was the last choice if Angel was actually singing. There were a few too many people in the club for him to deafen them. Connor at least was an average singer, no worse than half the people in Caritas. That didn’t mean he was happy about it. It didn’t help that Lorne was too busy to get to them right away. They had to sit at a table.

A waitress swooped over to them. “What can I get for you?”

“I’m good, Angel said.

“I’d like a beer. Have anything dark on tap?” Connor said and Angel raised his eyebrows. Connor stared back. “I’m fine with beer and if I have to sing, I should get a beer or thirty.” 

“Did I say anything?”

“You were going to,” Connor huffed, and Angel let him believe it. It was easier than arguing in front of the poor confused looking waitress.

“We have Smithwick’s on tap, that’s pretty dark,” she said, pronouncing it Smith-Wicks. Angel resisted correcting her.

“That works, thank you.”

“I’ll have a White Russian,” Buffy added, looking like she might want a pitcher of them. Maybe she was as disturbed by cosplaying vampires as Angel was.

“Coming right up.”

She was quick with the drinks, certainly quicker than Lorne was as he waded through a cadre of singers. Luckily some of them were fine, others nearly a hellacious as Angel. Connor was mostly through his second pint that Angel pointedly said not one word about because he knew from experience Connor was spoiling for a fight. Apparently killing the Harley Quinns hadn’t sated his rage.

“This makes me so nervous,” Connor muttered as his number was called.

“They always told me to picture the audience naked to help you relax,” Buffy said.

Connor’s glare could have made her spontaneously combust. Angel clamped a hand over his mouth to hold in a laugh at just how distraught Connor looked. 

“Great, now I have to picture you and Dad and worse, Lorne, with no clothes on. Imagine what might be under that retina-searing suit of his,” Connor growled.

Angel shuddered. Lorne was a good friend but not one he wanted to picture naked per se. Connor stomped his way onstage, squirming as if the drug dealer they met earlier had given him a few lines of coke to snort. His fingers jittered against his thighs as Lorne introduced him.

“So, want to bet he’s going to sing something either depressing or really angry?” he whispered to Buffy.

She laughed. “Hell no. You know he will. He only knows that musical genre.”

Angel rolled his eyes. He could hardly argue that. He’d never heard of Imagine Dragons, but he rather liked the group’s name. Naturally his son chose a song called _Demons_. Angel let the lyrics roll over him.

_I wanna hide the truth_  
I wanna shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There's nowhere we can hide 

He whispered to Buffy, “So…he chose the Angel-Angelus’s theme song.”

She almost spewed her White Russian, the drink oozing around her fingers as she clamped them over her mouth. Glaring at him, she wiped her hand off. “Don’t do that! And obviously. Of course, he has some demon in him too. You might have a shared theme.”

“Yeah, don’t tell him that. His head will explode.”

“I think we have bigger worries.” Buffy nodded to Lorne whose lips had thinned into a grim line.

Angel pinched the bridge of his nose. All they could do was wait for the song to be over and for Lorne to confer what he saw.

The gravity of the situation leaked into his tone as he said, “Baby Blue one of these days you’re going to sing for me, and everything is going to come up roses. But that day is not today. Everyone I’ll be taking a short break and then we can continue to have more great songs.” 

Lorne beckoned for them to follow him. Connor stalked along behind him. Angel certainly didn’t feel much happier. Lorne’s office was even more crammed with knick-knacks than the last time Angel had seen it. Connor leaned against the wall and Angel let Buffy have a seat on the couch. He wasn’t in the mood to relax either.

“What? Does the demon eat me? Does it kill more kids? Or am I wrong and it’s just a horrible sick human I’m after?” Connor peppered out the questions so fast Angel could barely parse them out.

Lorne didn’t have that difficulty. “No, you’re right. It’s a demon. Does the number ten mean anything to you?”

Connor nodded. “That’s the little girl’s apartment where they suspect the father might be responsible.”

“That’s where you need to concentrate your efforts, Baby Blue. Your instincts are dead on.”

“The police didn’t find anything when they went in there. The apartments are small. It would be hard to miss a kid if she was stashed there but if he killed her there and took her elsewhere.” Angel shrugged. “No one answered when we were there last time.”

“You’ll need to go back.” Lorne patted Connor’s shoulder. “This path you’re on, Connor, saving kids, it’s a good one. You can do this. I think there’s something hidden in that place, something normal humans might not see, like a secret pocket.”

Connor nodded. “Thanks Lorne. Is there anything else?”

He shook his head. “Wish I had more.”

“Then we’ll let you get back to your patrons,” Angel said.

“It’s a little too late for us to go poking around that apartment,” Buffy said. “Tomorrow as soon as night falls?”

“I want to go now,” Connor replied. “But you’re right. More likely than not someone will call the cops on us if we go bumbling around in the middle of the night in a place where children have been taken.”

“So, back home?” Angel asked.

Connor shrugged. “Let’s see if we can find something to slay on the way.”

Angel sighed softly. He should be proud his son wanted to fight the good fight with such enthusiasm but all he really felt was sadness at it.


	5. Connor

Chapter Five

Connor had sat in the Someplace Better for much of the afternoon. He’d been too anxious to relax in his apartment. Of course, coffee didn’t exactly help. It was nearly closing time when Sarah wandered in a horrible shell-shocked expression on her face. Connor hated looking at her because all he could see was his father’s pain; both of his fathers. Holtz had to have looked like this seeing his children murdered. Angel might have had it worse. He had the hope his son would be found. Hope could be a terrible thing.

“Sarah, sweetie, you shouldn’t be here.” Mrs. Moreno ran over to her.

Connor held himself distant. To his surprise Buffy and Angel slipped inside. That was the good part of the end of the year, early darkness. He didn’t address them. He kept his attention on Sarah as his kin joined him.

“I couldn’t be there anymore, with his things, with his sweet scent.” Sarah shuddered, and then stumbled over to Connor’s table. She met Angel’s eyes. “You lost your son. Did you ever get your baby back?”

Angel’s jaw, clenched. “I did not.” Connor flinched at the horrible tone of Angel’s voice. No, Angel never got back his baby. He got back something more warped and far more deadly.

Sarah swallowed hard. “How did you survive this?”

“My friends held me up even as I pushed them away. Not going to lie, there were days when I thought dying would be best for me. It wasn’t of course, but….” He paused, struggling. “Seeing Ms. Cruz holding her daughter’s stuffed toy gutted me because there were days all I could do was hold my son’s teddy and cry.”

Connor found himself putting his hand on his father’s arm, feeling it tremble hard. Angel glanced a him, his eyes wet. Connor couldn’t breathe.

“I shouldn’t have put you through this,” he whispered deeply regretting that he’d asked Angel to help.

Angel moved his arm, his fingers clenching Connor’s. “I’m sorry. I couldn’t tell you it gets better. The pain dulls in time, but it never leaves, never fully heals.”

“Can you find my son?”

“We want into you complex. Two kids from one place, suggests our answers are there,” Connor said. “Can you let us in? I know it’s not exactly kosher.”

“If it helps you find my baby, I’ll tear the door off its damn hinges,” Sarah replied.

“Then can we go?”

“Connor, you need to eat first,” Angel said.

Connor did a doubt take. “Are you kidding me?”

“You look horrible.” Buffy added. “Did you eat more than sugar.”

He sighed. “In an hour?”

“Buzz me and I’ll let you in,” Mrs. Moreno said.

“We’ll be there. Don’t let the guy in apartment ten on the third floor know. There’s something hinky there,” Connor said.

“That is a weird little girl but with her day I don’t blame her,” Mrs. Moreno said. 

“Half the kids I cared for on the street came from homes like Aimee’s. It leaves a mark,” Connor replied, thinking of Darts, Misty, Pan and Howler. He missed them, wished he could have done more for them. Well Darts was still alive but in many ways that hadn’t been a blessing after how brain damaged the rogue Slayers-in-training had left her. At least he still had Niklas and that he was thriving.

“I’m sure it does. We’ll see you soon,” Moreno said.

Connor let his dad and Buffy lead him away. Buffy picked a nearby food truck for dinner which was fine with him. He didn’t want a heavy meal sitting in his gut, slowing him down and she probably had the same thought. The Weenie Wagon had tasty dogs that they devoured on a park bench. Angel seemed oddly discontented with it all, shifting around. At first Connor thought he was so fidgety because of the earlier emotional upheaval but then he realized Angel was watching Buffy eat. Connor had a sudden terrifying picture of what might be in his dad’s mind watching his lover wrap her lips around phallic food. He added that to the things he needed to discuss with Lorelei in their next visit.

“Stop it,” he hissed at Angel.

Buffy’s head snapped over. “Huh?”

“Nothing,” Angel grumbled, giving Connor the evil eye. 

Connor cocked his eyebrows up. He wasn’t the one being a pervert. Maybe Angel subscribed to Faith’s ‘hungry and horny’ slaying policy. Chalk up another therapy session. Of course, he was with Faith on that himself, not that it helped him much. He wasn’t ready for a relationship of any kind so any horny needed dealt with by his own fingers. Ah well, it wasn’t like he didn’t know a lot about delivering pleasure, not after years of being a sex worker.

“Can we go now?” he asked a few minutes after Buffy was done and they were still on the benches ‘letting it settle.’

“If you’re sure,” Angel said.

“What I’m sure of is I’m used to going without food. I didn’t need to eat. You need to quit babying me,” Connor huffed.

Angel sighed. “You need to take better care of yourself.” 

“I promise you I eat. Now I might have to fight on a full stomach.”

“If a single hot dog fills you, you’re lying about eating.”

“Can you pick another time to be a _dad_?”

Angel narrowed his eyes. “Is there a better time or case to be a dad than this one?”

“How about we both shut up and head for the apartment complex?” Buffy stabbed a finger in the general direction of Moreno’s home.

Connor nodded, levering himself up. He shouldn’t pick too hard on Angel right now anyhow. It was like kicking a puppy given how obviously upset he was. “I’m sorry I got you into this, Angel. I wasn’t thinking.”

Angel waved him off. “If I can help bring a child home, I want to. Your mother and I took too many of them away from their families.”

“Yeah, okay that makes me feel less guilty and more like I want to kick you in the ass next time we spar.”

“I’ve never seen you two spar,” Buffy said as they walked on toward the apartments.

“He won’t do it anymore. He needs to because I want to kick him in the ass. I think it would be good for us.”

“I’m not sure I see how,” Angel replied.

“Ask Lorelei. Honestly, just spar, get out some aggression.”

“Last time we sparred you used it as a way to learn how I fight so you could beat me,” Angel said lowly, no doubt remembering his time at the bottom of the ocean.

“Yeah, I’m an asshole that way but it’s the smart thing to do.” Connor shrugged. He still didn’t entirely regret what he’d done, no matter what Angel had promised he would.

Buffy made a face. “You tell me this after I’ve been sparring with him for weeks.”

“If he goes evil, don’t get into it with him hand to hand. Use magic or a gun.” Angel rolled his shoulders.

Connor suppressed the urge to punch him. “Thanks Dad. I’m surprised you didn’t add just whip some heroin at him and let him take himself out.”

“That would work I’m sure. In your right mind you would never want to hurt a Slayer. If your switch flips, who knows? Better to take you out long distance and see if we can help you.”

Connor snorted. “That’s sort of the advice I gave Faith about stopping Angelus but she didn’t listen to me.”

“Listening is not Faith’s strong suit. Try not to go evil. It’s enough worrying about your father,” Buffy said as they crossed the street to the apartment.

“I’m far less likely to lose my soul I should think. My mind on the other hand wants to escape on a daily basis.”

“Think you can hold it in long enough to kick the ass of whatever it is inside of here?” Buffy grinned.

“Hell yeah. I’m looking forward to doing that.”

“Yeah you and Faith never can get enough of this.” Buffy rolled her eyes.

“Been doing this since I was a kid but I did want a rest. That’s where he got his brilliant idea of making me a mind-wiped, boring idiot.” 

“That wasn’t…I was trying to help.”

“And you were a creepy kid, weren’t you?” Buffy eyed Connor.

“He came here with a trophy necklace of body parts from things he killed, so what do you think?” Angel said as Connor pushed the button for Moreno’s apartment.

“I was soft, squishy and without armor, claws, horns or fangs. How else should I have showed off how tough I was?” Connor curled his lip at his father.

“You were so much creepier than I even thought.” Buffy shuddered.

“Is that you, Connor?” Moreno’s voice came through the intercom. 

“Yes, ma’am.”

“I’ll buzz you in.”

Once inside, they saw Mrs. Moreno peeking out of her apartment. Connor waved for her to go back in. 

“It’s probably best you’re not out in the hall,” he said. “Is Mayra with you?”

She shook her head. “No, her mother is home tonight. Good luck. I have my phone on me. If I hear anything strange, I’ll call 911.”

“Thank you.”

She retreated inside but left her door open. He suspected she was going to get a chair and sit there so she could listen in. He wished she wouldn’t. If it was what they suspected was going on, then cops would only get hurt if they responded to the scene but he couldn’t tell Mrs. Moreno he thought there was something demonic going on in the apartment.

When they got to the third floor, to his horror, they spotted Mayra just outside the door, ready to knock. Connor raced down and tugged her away. She squirmed in his hands.

“I have to see Aimee!” she argued.

“Why?” Connor asked. “Does your mom know you’re up here alone?”

She looked up at him with blank eyes. Now if Buffy wanted to see creepy kids…. Connor shook the thought off.

“I have to.”

“You told me this is where the bad things are,” Connor said as Buffy took hold of Mayra’s arm.

Mayra blinked. “I don’t want the bad things.”

“No, I’m sure not,” Connor said as Angel knocked on the door.

No one answered but the strange sound like the rustling of clothing whispered behind the door. Angel knocked again with the same result.

Connor knelt in front of Mayra. Her eyes seemed clearer now. “Knock on the door and tell Aimee you’re here, and then run like the wind. Run right back to your mother. Grab her hand and don’t let go, do you understand me?”

She nodded, slipping out of Buffy’s grip. Mayra knocked. “Aimee, I’ve come to play just like you asked.”

Mayra hesitated so Buffy pulled her away again. Once a few feet from the door, Mayra seemed more like herself and she ran down the hall. Luckily before she got to the steps and made a lot of noise going down, they heard the unlocking of the door.

“Come in!”

Angel opened the door and Connor figured that might be invite enough for him to get inside. Connor wasn’t clear on if he could go in and do the inviting so long as the person who lived there hadn’t done so. Aimee stood there clutching an old, heavy leather-bound tome. It looked wrong in her hands. Connor’s mind did a ludicrous flash to _Men in Black_ and Jay saying he had shot the little girl because the book was all wrong for her, so it meant she was trouble. 

Aimee scowled as Connor and his companions entered. “You’re not supposed to be here! Go away! Men are so awful.”

“You remind me of my friend, Darts. She thinks the same thing,” Connor said. Of course, that damage led her to a complete distrust of men – one he suspected poor young Aimee might share – and had also led to Darts’ doom. 

“What did you do to Mayra? Did you hurt her?” Aimee narrowed her eyes at him.

“I’d never hurt a child.”

She stomped her foot at him. “Liar! That’s all men do.”

Connor’s breath caught. He hated seeing a child so young so scarred and afraid.

“Honey, we wouldn’t hurt Mayra or you,” Buffy said, her voice soft. She squatted down to Aimee’s level.

Aimee scowled. “You’re just like Mommy. She always said that about Daddy until he hurt her and put her in a box and took her away.”

Connor blinked. He hadn’t expected to hear that. “Where is your father, Aimee?”

She grinned maliciously. “My friend took care of him.”

“Did you friend take care of Julia and Daylon?” Angel asked.

Aimee nodded. “They’re safe forever now but they don’t want to play anymore. That’s why I needed Mayra to come play.”

“Can you show us your friends?” Buffy asked, getting a furious head shake as a response. “We just want to help them.”

“Nu-uh, but my special friend will like you, just like he liked Daddy.” Aimee stroked the embossed picture on the leather, whispering something.

Behind her the air shimmered, making all of Connor’s arm hairs stand up. It glistened and split open. He wanted to say the slit-like opening reminded him of a mouth, but it was more like a much lower set of lips; he had one too many misogynistic animes under his belt apparently. The thing that came out of the slit in space – oh damn, that had to be Lorne’s secret pocket - looked like it should lumber but it shot out shockingly fast. An icy blast moved in its wake.

It grabbed Angel, sweeping him up like a rag doll and tossing him. “Vampires are good for nothing, not even a snack.”

“Hey, we agree on something. Who would have guessed?” Connor stabbed the tall robed creature in the back with his long knife. A frigid breeze engulfed him as he stumbled away.

“Leave my friend alone!” Aimee threw herself on Connor, and he found himself wrestling with the child. Her face twisted with rage, but her eyes were flat as if the soul inside her was dead. She hit him in the crotch with the book, stealing his breath.

“My friend!” the thing cried, reaching out for Connor who was too busy trying to breath past the pain his injured dick had conjured to dodge. His hand burned Connor’s flesh when he touched his cheek. “My first friend!”

Connor cried out as his flesh froze and Buffy kicked the thing away, frost decorating her pants.

“It’s a Mörkö, I think,” Angel said. “They’re made of pure cold. We need fire.”

“Well, I didn’t think to bring my flame thrower,” Connor snarled, holding his face which now officially hurt more than his cock. Blisters had popped out in the shape of a hand on his cheek, freaking frostbite in L.A., who would have imagined. 

“I have an idea. Keep him busy,” Buffy said, running deeper into the apartment.

“No, you bullies leave him alone,” Aimee shouted, her face red and tear streaked.

“He’s dangerous Aimee,” Connor said, studying the huge thing, which reminded him of a hooded Jawa nothing but glowing eyes and sharp white teeth under a monk’s robe.

“No, just lonely. He’s my friend. He keeps me safe.” Aimee kicked Connor in the shin.

He caught hold of her and the monster growled. “Where are Julie and Daylon, Aimee? They can’t be safe with him. Feel the cold of him.”

“Safer with me than with any man,” the Mörkö said, slapping Angel away as Angel charged him. Aimee slipped out of Connor's grip and ran when the sight of Angel crashing into a wall distracted him.

Connor decided this was something he needed to keep a distance between. Maybe if he got the book away from Aimee that would be a start. The glistening slit in space beckoned to him. If the kids were anywhere, they might be in the pocket dimension or portal or whatever the hell it was. Buffy ran back in with a can of hairspray. She had a lighter in her other hand and he knew in an instant what she was going to do. To distract the Mörkö, he dove for the slit. The thing roared, sliding after him and then it bellowed. 

Connor had no doubt Buffy had set it on fire. He had other concerns as he stumbled over a body in the wooded landscape, he found himself in. The man was dead, utterly mauled. He kicked it through to the other side, knowing he would probably traumatize the hell out of Aimee when her very dead father flipped out onto the living room’s ratty rug. Of course, she might have stood by and watched the Mörkö kill her abuser. She might even have cheered her new, supernatural friend on. In some ways he could hardly blame her. However, he couldn’t let her be part of kidnapping kids.

The landscape heaved and writhed as if the very ground were alive. Maybe it was because his family was killing the Mörkö. His time might be short. There, he spotted strange crystalline ‘fruit’ hanging from a tree. Inside each fruit, seemingly unharmed but merely frozen, were two kids. One he recognized as Daylon. Connor yanked them both down, ignoring the cold. The icy tethers snapped easily enough.

Connor scooped up one under either arm and raced for the opening, which had begun to seal up like every lame horror and sci-fi show he’d ever seen. Well good luck with that. He’d torn a hole in the universe before and he could damn well do it again. Charging the split, Connor went sprawling on the rug, feeling it ripping open his blisters. Water poured out of the wounds and he uttered a decidedly not kid-friendly word.

Angel helped him up as Buffy tried to comfort Aimee who rocked back and forth, eyes wide and streaming but completely unfocused. Buffy also sat on the big book, no doubt planning to take it to Giles. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, did the Mörkö melt?” he asked.

Angel nodded toward where the slit had been. “More or less. It might be back in its realm, but I don’t think it will be coming back any time soon.”

“Good. Help me with them,” he said but already the icy cages around the two kids had melted and they were murmuring softly.

Angel picked up Daylon. “We need to get them out of here and Aimee too. She doesn’t need to keep staring at that mess.” He nudged her father’s body with a toe. 

“We’re going to need ambulances and the police,” Buffy said, picking up Aimee and the book.

“Okay, well then we better have a story. I’m going with the kidnapper came back to get Aimee. He had her father’s body, don’t know where, don’t know why but he went out onto the fire escape and ran when Aimee opened the door to escape as she pretended to lure in another victim in Mayra. We didn’t get a good look at him, but we can call it brown hair, brown eyes, about five nine. He clobbered me the moment I walked in and realized that I wasn’t alone.” Connor pointed to his obviously injured face.

“So, the most generic man who ever lived?” Angel asked.

“Exactly. No tats, no scars, no words exchanged.”

“Sounds good to me.”

“And good thing you had a lighter. You don’t even smoke,” Connor said to Buffy as he picked Julia back up.

“I started carrying them for Spike because he’d whine so much if he lost his and then when they proved useful in a fight I keep carrying one.” She urged Aimee up. The girl moved like an automaton.

“I might have to do that.”

Carrying the still-out of it kids, they ran downstairs to Mrs. Moreno’s. Naturally Rosa Maria and Sarah beat the police and EMS crew to their kids, cradling them tight and weeping as emergency personnel finally descended on the apartment complex. Connor and his family found themselves describing the situation long into the night. Kate had even looked in on them, busy with a case of her own. They barely got Angel home in time to beat the sun.

Connor couldn’t unwind. He’d stopped the monster – well technically Buffy and Angel had – and he’d got the kids back alive, something he hadn’t anticipated. He should go to bed happy. He wanted instead something to help him relax because now the case was over. He had nothing to occupy himself. He wanted just enough heroin to take the edge off. 

Shuddering, he walked across the hall to Dawn’s apartment. He hated knocking on her door at six in the morning, but he knew his recovery was in jeopardy. She answered, hair messy and a thin cotton nightgown. “Sorry but…” he took a deep breath. “I need help because I’m about to stumble.”

Dawn took his hand, drawing him inside. “I’ll make us some tea.”

Connor curled up on her couch. She wouldn’t let him fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt picture reminded me a bit of the Mörkö so I borrowed it. It's from Finnish legend and while I think it's a singular creature I made them a species here. They are isolated and lonely and seemed like a perfect companion for a hurting child...you know except they exude horrible cold.


	6. Connor

Chapter Six

Night crept in slowly. Connor hadn’t gone to the Someplace Better as much as he wanted to. After sitting with Dawn all morning, he’d slept some and then talked to Lorelei. They decided it was better that he just stayed in today. For that matter, he wasn’t entirely sure the coffee shop would be open after the upheaval yesterday.

At lunch, a late one, Buffy asked him up to her and Angel’s suite and fed him, Hawaiian pizza, take out as she wasn’t much of a cook. That was fine with him. It was a big step forward for her to be taking care of him. It was weird for her to be dealing with her lover’s bastard kid by someone who had tried to murder her and her family. He suspected Dawn had told her he was struggling today. She and Angel sat with him watching at the television for a while. He couldn’t even remember what had been on. 

They told him that the police had called Angel, apparently content that their story about the kidnapper was true. Julia and Daylon were recovering just fine at the hospital without much memory other than they went to Aimee’s apartment. Aimee was still catatonic. Connor felt bad about that. No one knew how she had gotten the book nor how she had cast the spell. Giles, who had taken over the late afternoon Connor-sitting gig, speculated it might have been given to her just to create havoc by persons unknown. There might be some investigation to do on that end.

Eventually, he’d made his way down to the lobby, not wanting to be in his apartment alone but not really wanting to be with people either. He curled up on one of the couches, reading for fun which he hadn’t been able to do in so long. Connor nearly dropped his book when Mrs. Moreno came into the building with Sarah and Rosa Maria. All three women carried bags of something. Connor popped off the couch.

“Can I help you with those? Has something else happened?” he worried.

“No, just relax.” Mrs. Moreno laughed. “We’re here to thank you and your brother.”

“Oh, okay. Let me text him.” Connor did so, indicating for them to sit. “How are the kids?”

“The hospital is keeping them another day or two but they’re going to be fine thanks to you three,” Sarah said, sitting on the couch. She put the bags on the coffee table. Rosa Maria mirrored her.

“I’m just glad we were able to help.”

“Your face looks surprisingly better,” Mrs. Moreno said.

Connor forced himself not to scowl. He hadn’t thought to put on a bandage since everyone in the Hyperion knew how he healed. “It wasn’t as bad as it looked.” He glanced up, hearing footsteps on the grand staircase. “Sorry we couldn’t stop the guy who did all this.”

“It was enough to get our children back,” Rosa Maria said.

“What is all this anyhow?” He waved to the bags as Angel and Buffy made their way down the steps.

“We spoke to Angel earlier,” Mrs. Moreno replied. “We have a little something for him and wanted to pay you as well.”

Connor shook his head. “No, I don’t need that.”

“That’s what Angel said.” Mrs. Moreno met Angel halfway across the lobby floor. “For you. It’s only two hundred dollars, not nearly enough for all you’ve done.”

Angel took the envelope of money from her. “It’s more than our asking price. We were happy to help save your children but thank you.” He pocketed the money so not to insult them. Connor knew that much.

“Angel said you were serious about being happy with the coffee and donuts but that’s not nearly enough,” Mrs. Moreno said. “He suggested you’d be content with food.”

“So, we made you a bunch of meals,” Sarah said. 

“We hope you like them,” Rosa Maria added.

Connor brightened. “I’m sure I will. I don’t know what to say besides thank you.”

“You are most welcome. I am not living out your brother’s nightmare thanks to the three of you. I will cook you meals for life.” Sarah smiled at him. “But why food?”

“I thought Connor would like that,” Angel said.

“I think Mrs. Moreno suspected I’ve been through a lot,” Connor said. “I’m a recovering addict and until a few months ago I was homeless and hungry. I was seriously underweight when I first came here and you can see I still need to put on some pounds. I’m still getting used to eating good again. I’m thrilled to have food that’s not out of a dumpster. I’m going to share it with everyone here, especially Niklas. His parents threw him out when he was ten, and I took care of him out there on the street. I wanted to be able to help more kids, which is why I volunteered Angel Investigations.”

“If you hadn’t, our kids might be dead like Harper by now,” Sarah said, studying him. “You did a very good thing. You know that right because you have a look in your eye that says you don’t.”

He spread his hands, not meeting his father’s eyes. He could feel that gaze penetrating his chest. “I do but I’m having a little trouble with it because I don’t expect good things from myself.”

“Connor,” Angel started, but Connor whipped up a hand to stop him. 

“I’m sure your brother was about to tell you that’s not true and you need to listen to him.” Mrs. Moreno patted his shoulder. “And from here out, you get free stuff at the shop.”

“Oh, I couldn’t ask that of you.”

“I get to decide what happens at my shop,” she insisted.

Connor nodded and quieted, unsure of what to do or say now. Instead he listened to the mothers tell him about their children and thank them all some more. They left in happy tears. Angel and Buffy helped him carry the food to his place. Buffy slipped out quickly as if sensing Connor had something more he needed to tell Angel.

“This was too kind,” Connor muttered finally.

“Not kind enough I’m sure they’d say. Connor, you do good things and you deserve to have good things happen to you. If you don’t believe that then you march yourself down to Giles and Lorelei’s and look Niklas in the eye, go to Gunn’s and watch Josh play. Neither of those boys would be here right now if not for you so you watch them until you believe that you deserve goodness,” Angel said sternly.

He shook his head. “If I were good, I would have thought of what this would do to you and not ask you to help with a case of kidnapped children.”

Angel crossed over to him and put his hand on Connor’s shoulder. “I got to help children last night. I did a lot of hurting children over the decades. It was good to add something positive to my tally. It was worth the pain.”

Connor swallowed hard. “Still, it was thoughtless of me because you’re right, you never got your baby back.”

“No, I got Holtz’s and Connor, I’m still grateful to have that.” Angel cupped Connor’s chin. “I murdered his children. I thought he’d pay me in kind. He brought you up to fight evil and try to be good. Sure, he instilled a pathologic hate for me into you but maybe I deserved that.”

Connor shrugged listlessly. “He told me to cling to the good but all he really wanted was for me to kill you because that would make his revenge so much worse.”

“True but he did love you. I met with him before he died. You know that. I believe he did love you in spite of himself and you loved him, despite of the evil he inflicted on you in the end. And I’m glad you had that love and respect growing up in that place.”

Connor dashed away tears and Angel pulled him close. 

“I was robbed of having my baby, but I do have my son back. A lot of hands worked to make him who he is, not just mine and what I know is he’s a good man, a bit broken but good none the less,” Angel whispered, hugging Connor tight.

Connor embraced him back. “I don’t think I should be alone tonight. I am not well.” He squirmed free.

“I was going to go on patrol. Feel comfortable with coming with me?”

“Yeah, that would be good. I need things to do. It’s when I have free time, my brain has time to over think shit and I know that this isn’t really the answer, but it helps for now while Lorelei and I do figure out what will help me long term.”

“It’s a start and I’m going to do whatever I can to help you. I’ll probably make mistakes but I’m going to try.”

Connor smiled. “That’s all I need, honesty and help. So, want to go take a little more evil out of this world.”

“Always.”


End file.
